I Love You Wise Girl
by AnnaBethJackson37
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are the perfect couple. Set after both PJO series and HOO series. Some smut and lots of love. (Just kidding, lots of smut:) ... Chapter 5 is rated T as it is just a sweet date. But beware of all other chapters... M maybe even MA...
1. Silent Torture

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Annabeth, Rick Riordan does... *tear*_

* * *

 **Silent Torture**

Percy wound his hand in Annabeth's long blonde curls, smashing his lips to hers while continually exploring her mouth with his tongue. She responded with equal passion as she ran her fingers along her boyfriend's well defined stomach.

All that monster killing in the fight with Gaea did him some good, the young, blonde 18-year-old teen thought. After their first kiss on mount Tam, the best underwater make-out session of all time and the strain of being without Percy for 8 months when Hera had kidnapped him, had left Annabeth yearning for and needing her boyfriend more than ever before, even if she didn't fully comprehend this. Every moment of everyday, thoughts of the trek through Tartarus with Percy, entered her mind and left her shaking, on the verge of crumbling with all the horror they had seen. Whenever this happened, Annabeth would cry out and begin sobbing, only to have Percy wrap his chiseled arms around her and rock the thoughts of that dreadful experience away whilst peppering her hair with butterfly kisses. Annabeth was sure she wasn't the only one having nightmares about that place, and she knew her Seaweed Brain's mind too, was reeling with all the dreadful things they'd experienced, and so as one, they got through this together.

Percy had just slipped his warm, calloused hands under Annabeth's short sundress, tickling his way up, determined to rip her clothes off and release her breasts from the lacy bra, when an obnoxious sound of the conch horn cut through the air. Annabeth pulled away quickly, trying to gather her thoughts, "Percy, I have to go to my classes," she mumbled to the confused teen beneath her, his bottom lip emerging in a pout. "But Wise Girl, we were just getting started," he complained his voice thick with arousal.

Annabeth placed her hands on his chest eyeing his bottom lip that was so cute when he pouted. She bent down and gently nipped at it, sucking on it, causing a moan to escape Percy's lips. Quick as centaur in travel mode, his arms snaked around her waist pulling her back down to him. Annabeth now almost completely loosing her will to leave, pushed off him, jumped from her position straddling him, and quickly slipped her flip flops on.

"Annaaa!" Percy whined, longingly looking at his girlfriend's figure as she walked to the Poseidon cabin bathroom, purposely swaying her hips, teasing him.

Annabeth attempted to pat down her curls where Percy had entwined his hands. She smoothed out her dress and slipped the strap back on her shoulder where Percy's roaming lips had pushed it off. Stepping back into the wide room, Annabeth found Percy still sitting on his bed waiting for her to return.

"I have to go to class Seaweed Brain," Annabeth responded when he reached out to pull her back onto the bed,

"I can't miss my Greek lessons again like you made me last week!" With that, she pecked Percy on the lips, lifted her dress slightly to make sure her dagger was strapped to her thigh, and turned on her heel, making her way out of the Poseidon cabin, to where the classes were being held.

Percy slouched back onto his bed mourning the loss of his girlfriend's warm body straddling his hips. Percy glanced at his bedside table to check his clock, when he noticed Annabeth had left her Yankees cap beside it. He was about to run after her and return it, as she wouldn't be too far, when he decided against it as she probably wouldn't need it walking only to class and back. But then again, a demigod never knows when a monster could attack and you had to be ready to protect yourself and your friends. Percy thought of all the times his Wise Girl had tricked an enemy, distracting them while invisible, as he charged in and disintegrated the monster in some way, either decapitation, impaling them with riptide or other methods you would use when killing a cyclops, for example. Getting him thinking of all his adventures with Annabeth, saddened him, that she had to go to her stupid Greek lessons, when he could be loving her and teaching her other ways to use her mouth besides speaking Greek. After all the had been through together, they were finally ready to be together on a whole new level.

His wondering thoughts suddenly led him to an idea.

The ocean eyed teen, leaped off his bed and jumped-started his plan into action. He pulled Annabeth's cap over his unruly ebony hair, and watched as his body disappeared. He held up his arms, still trying to comprehend that he couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face.

Dashing out of Cabin 3, Percy closed the door behind him and bounded towards the sword fighting arena. As quiet as a mouse, he slid open the door to the arena and slipped inside. Once inside, he walked to the very back of the room to the right where another door stood which led to the classrooms. Percy thanked the gods that the door was already open and he wouldn't have to make a big noise opening it himself. He stepped into the classroom finding himself near the back.

Immediately he made his way towards Annabeth's desk planning on surprising her, but thought otherwise. Seeing as she was a demigod with reflexes for battle, she would probably not react in the quietest way.

Percy looked around, and found himself next to a paper recycling bin which would later be given to the satyrs for snacks. He reached in and grabbed the topmost paper, trying to make as little noise as possible, that paper happened to be a pink one with lopsided hearts written in darker pink highlighter all over. An Aphrodite girl's doodling page Percy guessed.

Scanning the ground for a pen, Percy found one that must have rolled away from the girl in the nearest desk. Quietly crouching down, he picked it up, the pen immediately becoming invisible in his hand. Percy quickly scribbled a note: "Its Percy, don't freak out. SHHH" and slipping the pen in his pocket, he walked over to Annabeth's desk to the right of him, thankfully at the very back, as she was not one of the troublemakers.

The teen placed the invisible paper on her desk, it becoming visible as it left his fingers. Annabeth, being the daughter of Athena, immediately noticed the foreign paper that had materialized in front of her.

Quickly she read it and glanced around the room for her mysterious boyfriend. Seeing as the note said: 'shhh' Annabeth figured she should act normal and not alert her classmates. She sat on the edge of her chair irritable because of the distraction from class.

With a smug look on his face, Percy crawled under Annabeth's desk and made himself comfortable on his knees. He placed a kiss on both Annabeth's knees, startling her, and looked up to see her staring down, searching for him with a look of confusion and irritation. Percy smiled and placed his hands on her smooth, tan thighs. Very lightly he ran his fingertips up and down her legs causing her goosebumps.

Getting bolder, he tickled his finger high up her thighs, pushing her dress farther up her legs. Annabeth brought her hands down and pushed her dress back in irritation. Percy only pushed her dress back up and placed a hand at the triangle above her legs. That silenced her as she suddenly stopped resisting.

Now having a cooperative Annabeth, Percy ran his hands back down to her knees, slowly pulling them apart. Shuffling forward, he reached out to pull her dagger from the side of her leg. Percy very carefully dragged the cool point of the blade to her soaked thong, making her shiver, looped a finger in and sliced them in half. Annabeth kicked Percy and he looked to her irritated yet aroused expression. He shrugged but then remembered she couldn't see him.

Placing her dagger back in its sheath, Percy leaned his head down, she intoxicated him, he could literally smell her arousal. That turned him on even more as he slowly lowered his head between her legs and blew.

Annabeth shuddered in pleasure at the sudden coolness on her hot, hypersensitive core.

While he was still brave enough, Percy placed a kiss on the lips hiding his prize from view. He parted her lips and placed another kiss on her clitoris, slowly licking it. He pulled the nub into his mouth and started sucking and licking.

By this point, Annabeth could barely contain herself. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, stifling a moan with a cough as she remembered she was still in class. Thankfully no one noticed.

Agonizingly slow she felt Percy drag his tongue up her length, dipping in her vagina which made her squirm. Annabeth once again moaned but quickly recovered herself with a cough.

By then Chiron looked to the back and asked "Annabeth? Do you need a drink of water?" She quickly replied "N-no Chiron, I-I'm fine" she squeaked. He thankfully carried on with the lesson.

Percy smiled to himself at her inability to speak. He reached his hand up and plunged two fingers into her warmth. Annabeth gasped at the sudden intrusion, and everybody turned to look at her. "U-uh... I t-thought I saw s-spider," she managed lamely, cursing herself. A spider?

Percy kept his pace plunging in and out of her and slowly leaned down and licked then nibbled at the bundle of nerves. That alone almost sent Annabeth over the edge and she knocked her book to the ground. Quickly, she bent over to pick it up snapping her legs shut in the process. She smacked her boyfriend and shoved him away from her, pushing her dress back into place.

Tightly clamping her thighs together, she raised her hand and asked to go to the bathroom. Once gaining permission, she grabbed Percy's wrist and pulled him with her. When they were both out of the classroom, Annabeth pulled Percy into the armour shed.

Immediately she ripped her Yankees cap off his head and shoved him against the wall, smashing her mouth to his. She was so far gone right now, all she needed was release.

She felt Percy's hands snake underneath her ass as he deepened the kiss, if that were even possible. Annabeth held onto his shoulders as he helped her wrap her legs around his waist. His hands stayed at her butt, now exposed, as her dress had pulled up. Percy brought his hands farther as he suddenly plunged three fingers into her this time.

Annabeth felt a jolt of electricity race up her spine us he pumped his fingers in and out of her, rubbing her clit with his other hand. This time Annabeth moaned freely into their kiss and pulled back, loosing herself in Percy's lust filled eyes. She'd never seen him like this and it turned her on more than anything else. "Percy. Finish me. Now." Annabeth demanded. Readily Percy complied, flipping them around so her back, was now against the wall.

Percy set his girl on her feet and slid down her body. Annabeth put one leg over his shoulder, exposing her bare core to her lust-filled boyfriend. Immediately, Percy lifted her aquamarine dress and nestled his face in her warmth.

He licked, sucked, tugged, and bit her bundle of nerves while he pumped three fingers in and out of her ruthlessly. Annabeth was seeing stars, not capable of forming proper words, much less remember her own name. Her orgasm had been rapidly building from the moment Percy decided to play 'bold boyfriend' and was she was finally on the verge of losing it.

Percy, accustomed to her delightful moans, was surprised when she yelled his name, "PERRCYYYY!" as her orgasm burst inside her, sending her to cloud nine and Percy lapping up all her hot sex juices.

Annabeth lost all feeling in her limbs and she collapsed into Percy's now ready arms. Her breathing slowed, her heart didn't feel like it was going to beat out of her chest anymore, and she slowly came down to earth. Her lips crashed to his as she forced her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself on his, Percy happily obliged.

Annabeth was kissing him with so much passion and love, Percy felt like his heart would explode. After what felt like an hour of passionate kissing, though it might've only been 15 minutes, Annabeth slowly pulled away. She gazed into Percy's sex-darkened eyes and kissed him once more before saying, "S-Seaweed Brain, I don't know where you learned to do that."

He chuckled, his deep voice rumbling in his chest, "You like?" he asked.

"You are such an idiot!" Annabeth exclaimed "I was in the middle of class and you just come up and give me the best experience of my life without any warning? You could have gotten me in so much trouble!" Annabeth swatted his arm.

Percy silenced her with a kiss. "But you love me," he said on her lips.

"Y-yeah I do…" she said in defeat though there was a smile on her lips.

"Sorry Wise Girl, but I love you more." Percy whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"H-hey, I gotta get b-back to class," Annabeth reminded, gently pushing Percy's lips away from her neck. "As much as I'd love to continue, Chiron will wonder what happened to me," she explained, half-heartedly making an attempt to pull her hair into a ponytail.

"Please don't go," Percy whined, placing a kiss on the sweet spot right behind her ear. Annabeth's resolve almost crumbled right there and then, but with her last effort she pushed away and stepped out of the shed glancing back at Percy's puppy dog eyes, "Your cabin. 3 o'clock" she said with a wink.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **That was my very first one, what do you guys think? I've been in love with Percabeth forever and I'm glad I finally got to write my own3 Rate and Review!**


	2. My Seaweed Brain

(Chapter 2)

Promptly at three o' clock, Annabeth dashed out of the sword fighting arena on her way to the Poseidon cabin, only to be grabbed from behind. A blindfold was put over her eyes and a gag in her mouth. Her arms were held behind her back by strong, calloused hands as the stranger marched her somewhere. Annabeth was terrified, but she kept her mind.

She tried to think who her captor was, 'it must be a he' she thought, judging from the size of his hands, but then again it could be a female like Clarisse, if you could call her that. 'He is obviously human' Annabeth decided, but still couldn't figure out what he wanted with her.

Upon thinking that, bile rose in Annabeth's throat. 'He wants to rape me.' Percy, help! She screamed mentally, her mind was swarming. She had to figure out how to get free.

As if by accident, Annabeth tripped and went for the ground, but as she suspected, her captor tightened his grip on her arms and lifted her back onto her feet.

Two things she discovered from her stunt; he was very strong and didn't want to reveal his voice. Therefore, she would need to use wits other than her amazing fighting skills.

Before Annabeth could make any attempt to escape, she heard a door open to the side of them and she was ushered inside, wherever that was.

Suddenly she was thrown, onto a bed? She took this opportunity to bolt for it, but her captor was expecting it. As if on cue, he grabbed her hands, wrestling to put them above her head. She would not let him. Becoming more adamant, he added more pressure and finally managed to tie a rope around her hands, restraining her to the bedpost.

As soon as her captor released her hands, she kicked in the direction of the noise. She must have kicked him where it hurt, as Annabeth heard a grunt of pain. She smiled through her gag, at least she caused him some pain.

But her victory was short lived. Suddenly someone was holding her legs down, also tying them, wide apart. She suddenly felt very exposed as she was wearing a short dress and her panties were still hanging loose from when Percy had cut them. Her bare core was open to the bite of the slightly chilly air.

She was really getting worried, thoughts like; 'Percy would wonder where she is,' 'I'm going to get raped' and 'Ahhhh' were all racing through her mind in a jumble.

Without warning, someone, her captor, jumped on the bed, and straddled her hips. Definitely a he, she confirmed.

His hands reached up to remove her gag. He's going to kiss me! Once her mouth was free, she screamed; "Help! Somebody help m-" Her cry was cut short as she felt his lips press down on hers.

She gagged, trying to turn her head, trying to get out of kissing this stranger, when suddenly she felt his lips at her ears, whispering to her "It's okay Wise Girl."

Wise girl. There was only one person who dared call her that. She stopped squirming and breathed a sigh of relief. "Percy!" Annabeth yelled angrily, "Get off me this instant and free my hands right now!"

Percy chuckled, "I'm sorry Annabeth, but you're my prisoner now."

The daughter of Athena always knew Percy was horrible at tying knots. She quickly pulled her hands free, as she had been working at the knot the whole time.

Before Percy realized her hands were free, she slapped him in the face, ripping her blind fold off in the process. "I CANNOT BELIVE YOU WOULD DO THAT!" She yelled at her boyfriend. "I THOUGHT FOR SURE I WAS GOING TO GET RAPED!"

Percy's eyes showed a hint of fear, "I'm sorry Anna, I-I don't know what got into me…" He looked down, ashamed. He got off her and sat on the edge of the bed.

At that, her expression softened. "Percy, you scared the Hades out of me!" Annabeth reached down and untied her feet, going to sit beside him.

Percy lifted his gaze to her stormy grey eyes, "I was just so sex-crazed after you just left, and I didn't even think about how it might scare you. I thought you would know it was me."

Annabeth smirked, "I noticed that, you ate me out right in the middle of class, in front of everyone!"

Percy allowed a small smile. "We just kept getting interrupted. I had enough." He stated.

Placing one hand on his shoulder, she reached her other one to his cheek, forcing him to turn his head towards her.

She placed a warm, tender, forgiving kiss on his lips. "I really enjoyed it though…"

Percy smiled even bigger this time. "Oh really, I couldn't tell. I thought you shoved me against the wall of the armour shed and practically ate my face off just because you felt like it."

Annabeth shoved him playfully. "It was so much more exciting with so many people around us." She giggled.

Turning towards her, Percy leaned down to tenderly kiss her lips, her cheeks, her nose, each of her eyebrows, her forehead and finally her lips again. "I love you." He stated.

Eyes half closed, savouring the loving words, Annabeth replied quietly "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

She opened her eyes wider and stared into Percy's ocean green/blue ones that she had matched her dress to. Lowering her gaze, she leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. This one soon became much longer than the last and shortly, she felt Percy's tongue asking permission to enter. Annabeth gladly granted it and opened her mouth a slight bit more. Soon his tongue was dancing with hers in her mouth and she smiled. Finally, they broke apart, coming up for a breath. She was still smiling and Percy asked, "What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head and smiled wider, "I just love kissing you. I love you. Period."

Percy beamed at her, flashing his goofy grin. "Well in that case, Chase, shall we continue where we left of this morning?" Percy quipped slowly leaning closer and closer to her.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied, chuckling as he pressed his lips to her strawberry flavoured ones, once again.

Annabeth took control as she lifted her leg to straddle her boyfriend, never breaking the ever-deepening kiss. They were finally back in her favourite position.

Annabeth trailed her fingers up his chest, heading in the direction of his luscious locks that she loved. She entwined her fingers in his shaggy styled hair, with him moaning beneath her. She loved that she could make him moan for her.

Percy not wanting to be left out, pulled his hands from Annabeth's golden curls and traced down her beautiful figure until he reached her cute little bubble butt. He gently squeezed, a moan escaped her mouth and he smiled into the kiss.

He slowly slipped his hands under the hem of her dress, and began his descent up her toned back, dragging the dress in his fingertips. Upon reaching just above her bra strap, Annabeth broke their kiss and allowed Percy to pull the dress over her head.

Immediately, they latched their lips on one-another and continued tangoing with their tongues. "You have too many clothes on," Annabeth panted against Percy's lips. She raked her hands through his hair once more before dragging them to the edge of his t-shirt. She tugged the shirt up to his chest where they broke the kiss once again, and she was able to get it off him, throwing it somewhere on the floor of cabin 3.

Percy's chest was now exposed to her and she reveled in the feeling of his chiseled chest and toned abs. Annabeth scratched her nails down, probably leaving scratch marks, as she moved her lips down to kiss her man's jaw. He moaned and she continued lower, to his neck, trailing kisses. Right at the base, was a sweet spot. She sucked and bit the skin leaving yet another hickey.

"Annaa, that's gonna leave a mark…" Percy complained knowing his buddy Jason would tease him about it for days.

"I don't care. I want everyone to know you're mine." Annabeth stated smiling.

She continued to kiss along his neck while she twisted and flicked his male nipples. "Uhhhng" Percy moaned. Finally, he had enough of her teasing, he reached behind her and un-clasped her bra, with only slight difficulty.

He flipped them around so he was now on top. He slowly pulled her bra off, exposing her beautiful c cups. He gawked at her and she moved to cover herself, feeling shy for once. "No," Percy said taking her hands in his, entwining their fingers. "You're so beautiful." He said gazing lovingly into her grey eyes. She smiled up at him, he leaned down and kissed her, pouring all his love into that kiss.

He broke away, seeing the smile she gave him. He took her breasts in his hands, squeezing gently. Soft but firm at the same time. Percy latched his lips onto a nipple and he rolled his velvety tongue over the hardened peak, while running his thumb over the other one, occasionally pinching, and twisting which Annabeth rewarded him with a gasp or a moan. He switched to her other breast, giving them both the same loving care and he felt her back arch off the bed, moaning.

Percy kissed up her chest until he reached her neck sucking the delicate skin. He was claiming Annabeth as his. "You're mine." Percy whispered.

His lips suddenly flew to hers, his hands still massaging her breasts, he attacked her mouth with a new ferocity, now needing her more than ever before.

Annabeth was startled by this change in Percy, but also very aroused. They continued kissing ferociously, groping at each other in need, when all of a sudden, Percy jumped off Annabeth and ripped her already ruined thong off her, leaving her completely naked in front of him. Not wasting any time, he spread her slender legs and buried his face in her warm cunt.

Annabeth was overcome with immense pleasure that Percy's tongue was causing her for the third time that day. She placed both her legs on his shoulders, and tucked her hands in his hair, pulling at it every time Percy happened to scrape his teeth on her little nub of pleasure.

He reached his hand up and plunged two fingers into her. Quickly he added another and smiled at the pant he caused Annabeth. Finally, he added a fourth finger, stretching her even wider yet. She responded with a moan and a painful tugging at his hair which soon mixed in with Annabeth's cries of pleasure.

Percy pounded in and out of her with his fist, also pleasuring her hypersensitive clitoris with his talented mouth. In. Out. In. Out.

Annabeth was on the verge of losing it. Percy suddenly clamped her clit between his teeth and that _shoved_ her off the edge. Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs and squeezed her fists so hard she was sure there would be nail indents on Percy's scalp.

Her orgasm ripped through her like a freight train, taking with it, any possible chance at rational thought. She came and came as Percy continually worked his magic on her sex, riding out her orgasm for as long as possible. Slowly, she caught sight of earth far below her and she descended back into her physical body, feeling like she had just been to heaven and back and heaven again.

She opened her eyes filled with tears at the immense pleasure her incredible boyfriend had caused her, and gazed into his dark eyes filled with so much love and passion. Percy lifted his head, releasing her clit from his mouth and began sucking each of his sex coated fingers erotically, making Annabeth moan as her imagination wandered.

"Wow," was all she could manage weakly, as she floated down from heaven into Percy's loving arms.

Percy leaned down and whispered sexily in her ear "I am going to make you cum so many times for me, you won't be able remember your own name, much less stand on your own two feet."

Annabeth shivered. Her eyes rolling back. "Y-yeah?" she tested her voice uneasily. "W-what about y-you Seaweed Brain? You haven't released once yet."

"Don't worry about me Annabeth." Percy whispered to his girlfriend. Annabeth knew Percy meant business if he called her Annabeth and not some nickname like Wise Girl or Anna. She shivered again, imagining her whole night filled with mind-blowing orgasms such as the ones Percy already caused her.

But she began to worry about him not yet cumming once, as he focused solely on pleasuring her. "Nuh-uh Jackson, not until those come off." She gestured toward his jeans which were becoming painfully tight, and she brushed against his sensitive erection. Percy shuddered. "Yes ma'am."

Percy crawled out from his position next to Annabeth, and slowly unbuttoned his pants. As he pulled down his pants zipper, it scraped against him and he looked to his girl to see if she had noticed his reaction. Sure enough, she had, and she was smirking at his problem. "Someone's excited." Annabeth noted glancing down to the tent in his boxers as he had already pulled off his jeans.

She reached out to grab Percy's hand, pulling him onto the bed. She got on top of him and began grinding their sexes together with his boxers scratching them, "A-Annaa," Percy moaned, "Stop t-teasing…"

With that, Annabeth grabbed the band of his boxer and slid them down in one, quick pull. His erection sprang free of the restraints, now standing at attention, waiting for Annabeth's loving touch.

Annabeth's eyes bulged taking in all 9 inches of his delicious cock.

Percy blushed. Annabeth climbed on the edge of the bed, stalking him like a predator eyeing her prey. She put her chest to the bed with her butt in the air, and she pounced on top of Percy, straddling his waist, facing his majestic dick. She slowly lowered her mouth towards it as Percy placed his hands on her hips, enjoying the front-row view he was blessed with.

Percy moaned as he felt Annabeth's wet, hot tongue lick at his head. She roughly grabbed the base of his cock and licked the whole length as if he was her favourite lollipop. Percy squirmed under Annabeth's touch.

With her other hand, she grabbed his balls and gently began massaging and squeezing them. She was well rewarded as Percy moaned and groaned beneath her, shuddering at the unbearable pleasure. Annabeth enveloped the whole head of his dick in her warm mouth and began sucking on it, tonguing at the slit.

Percy was in heaven, he was sure of it.

Annabeth continued licking and sucking while stroking him with her other hand. Suddenly she took his whole length in his mouth, all 9 glorious inches. She quickly pulled off as her gag reflex kicked in, but it was well worth it. Percy moaned and whimpered. 'Now who can't remember their own name,' Annabeth thought to herself.

She placed her lips back over his dick and hummed, sending vibrations of pleasure through his whole being. Annabeth continued giving him the best blowjob of all time, when suddenly, Percy pulled her hips toward him, putting them now in the 69 position. Annabeth moaned as, for the fourth time today, Percy face was engrossed with her cunt.

Determined on making Percy cum at least once before her third, she took him in her mouth right down to the base, coming off with a 'pop'. Annabeth continued licking, sucking, stroking, and squeezing as she urged her boyfriend to his just-in-reach orgasm.

Finally, with Percy's tongue exploring Annabeth's vagina, and her deepthroating him, she hummed, and they were goners. Annabeth and Percy couldn't remember what happened next, all they knew, was that they were in absolute bliss.

Percy kept his word, he made Annabeth orgasm so many times that night, they lost count, but she wasn't the only one, as she refused to release without Percy screaming in pleasure with her.

The next morning, Annabeth woke to sunlight streaming in through the skylights of the Poseidon cabin. She was lying on her side, with Percy's body curved protectively around hers, their fingers intertwined.

She smiled, they had finally gotten what they wanted without any interruptions.

Annabeth turned to lie facing Percy, and she gave him a long, loving kiss. She smiled. She loved this man. She remembered when she had first met him, when he first opened his sea-green eyes, she had gotten so lost in them, the first thing she had said was "you drool when you sleep." She groaned inwardly.

Annabeth recalled the time where Percy and she were in the Labyrinth, and Percy had told Annabeth to find Daedalus. She was so nervous about leaving without him, worried about what might happen to him. The memory of their first kiss brought a tear to her eye. She had stayed a few minutes after putting her cap on, and watched Percy's expression. It had been priceless.

When Percy had gone missing after that, Annabeth knew in her heart he wasn't dead. She had her suspicions that he had landed in Ogygia, but always knew deep down, that he would come back to her. When Annabeth had confirmed he had been there, she wasn't angry with him. He hadn't chosen to go there. She was instead overcome with joy in knowing he had left that peaceful place away from the war, servants. Calypso. He'd left all that just for her.

When they were up on Olympus fighting Kronos, she had finally admitted her feelings, she loved Luke only as a brother. Saying those words aloud, had helped Annabeth to release her grip on Luke, on the past, and focus on the future. On Percy.

When they had returned safely home, and Percy had admitted to her, or tried to, that she was his anchor to the world. That when he had dipped in the river Styx, instead of crumbling away into ashes, he had thought of her. She had kept him alive, anchored. She felt so incredibly full of joy.

After his revelation, they had kissed. Then of course, got thrown in the lake and kissed some more, which she had enjoyed tremendously. Let's just say that had been the best underwater 'kiss' of all time.

Annabeth reached her hand up and brushed a strand of hair out of Percy's face, and began playing with his hair at the nape of his neck. He looked so peaceful when he slept, even if he still drooled. She brought him in for deep kiss, finally managing to wake him up. She pulled back and looked into his sleepy ocean eyes and whispered, "Morning." A smile played across his lips as he leaned down for another kiss instead of answering.

They stayed that way for quite a while, just being together, loving each other and enjoying escape from the constant danger they were always in.

Annabeth kissed Percy once more before turning back onto her other side, allowing Percy to spoon her. They intertwined their fingers again, and Annabeth felt Percy place a tender, loving kiss on her shoulder, "I love you, Wise Girl." He whispered in her ear. "I love you too." Their words settled over them like a blanket as they both quietly drifted back into a peaceful sleep, thinking only of each other and their future together.

 **Authors note: Sorry guys I wrote this one before I read the reviews. I'll maybe make another chapter and be sure to include your requests. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**


	3. Payback's a Bitch

**Payback's a Bitch** (Chapter 3)

Percy jogged to catch up with Annabeth. After their amazing experience last night, they hadn't woken up in time for breakfast, but only a half hour before the lunch horn would sound. How they had slept through the breakfast horn would've been a mystery to anyone else, but just as Percy promised, Annabeth could hardly stand up in the morning with all the fucking they had done last night which obviously knocked them right out.

Annabeth had had to go back to her cabin for fresh clothes after showering in Percy's cabin. When she got there, all her siblings snickered at her and teased her immensely for 'sleeping' with Percy and the incredible number of hickeys littering her neck. She had blushed unbearably.

Percy tapped Annabeth's left shoulder as soon as he came within reach, though he was on her right. She stopped and looked over her left shoulder, which exposed her neck, just as Percy had hoped. He leaned down and placed a kiss on one of her hickeys.

"Percy!" Annabeth couldn't believe she had fallen for that trick. "We're in public!"

"So? Everyone can tell you're mine." Percy stated glancing down to her neck, his fingers ghosting over each and every one of the love bites he'd given her.

Annabeth blushed. "I'm heading to the Aphrodite cabin for concealer right now."

"No, you're not." Percy replied matter-of-factly.

"And why is that?" His girlfriend demanded.

"Like I said last night, I want every single person in this camp to know you. Are. Mine." Percy answered emphasizing each word.

"Even Chiron?" She asked, smirking.

"Well… Can we try avoid him?" Percy muttered.

Annabeth smirked, "But fine, I want all those irritating Aphrodite girls to know you're mine, so you're not covering up those either." She said touching Percy's neck. "I guess we should activate stealth mode then?" the blonde wiggled her eyebrows.

Percy laughed, held up his index finger and flicked it downwards as if clicking a light switch.

Together, Annabeth and he walked to the pavilion, hand in hand. As they neared, everybody turned to look at them, as everyone had noticed that the two hadn't been at breakfast.

"How nice of you to join the party!" One of the Stoll brothers called from the Hermes cabin table, causing a few people to snicker.

The couple just smiled and brushed it off, continuing to their respective tables. Once reaching the Athena table, Percy pretended to pull out Annabeth's chair, even though it was a picnic table with benches. Annabeth laughed. "Why thank you Percy."

Percy flashed the children of Athena a smile before kissing Annabeth's cheek and walking over to his table to sit alone.

The room had been silent the whole time, quietly observing the couple, knowing full well why they had missed breakfast, it wasn't hard to guess.

Once everybody had their food, they got up to scrape some of it into the flames for the gods. Usually Percy would sacrifice to Poseidon, but today he did for Aphrodite, goddess of love. 'Thank you, Aphrodite' he silently mouthed.

Going back to his seat he began to eat, alone. But that didn't bother Percy in the least as he had his eyes trained on Annabeth the whole time. He observed how she laughed at a joke, or her eyebrows scrunched when she was in thought. I love that girl, Percy thought over and over.

Occasionally, Annabeth would glance up and catch him looking at her lovingly. She would blush and tuck a stray curl behind her ear.

Finally, most everyone had finished eating and Chiron stepped onto the little platform to announce the rest of the day's schedule. Thankfully nothing important was going on, just fun things like canoeing, swimming, Percy's favourite activity, and training.

Annabeth met him halfway between their tables and reached for his hand.

"Liked what you saw?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," Percy said flatly making Annabeth raise another. "I loved it!" he exclaimed leaning in to kiss her.

"You're so cheesy, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth laughed, stepping onto the grass to head to the lake.

Percy and Annabeth had chosen canoeing as their first activity, and they floated together in the middle of the lake. They had been talking for ages, not really about anything in particular, just enjoying each other's company.

Percy suddenly stood up making the boat rock. "What?" Annabeth asked, a tinge of alarm in her voice.

He grinned mischievously, and stepped onto the sides of the canoe.

"Percy," Annabeth warned, "You better not."

"Better not what?" Percy asked innocently, shifting from one leg to another just as Annabeth had suspected he would.

But before he could rock them to the point of tipping, Annabeth grabbed his hands and pulled him into the boat, him hitting his side on the way down.

Percy groaned in pain, he was now lying on the floor of the canoe, dazed. Annabeth just shrugged.

Unexpectedly, she jumped on Percy pinning his hands above his head. He looked at her wide eyes, slowly realizing where this was going…

Annabeth leaned down and captured his lips with hers. "This is what happens when you disobey me," she scolded.

"I should do it more often then!" Percy exclaimed.

"We'll see about that in a few minutes," she cautioned.

Annabeth began grinding into Percy, torturing him, making him hard for her. He groaned. She just smiled.

"Is t-that the best you can do, Chase?" He asked her, not wanting to give in just yet.

"Is that a challenge, Jackson?" The blonde replied, smirking. "If so then I accept." She taunted, moving down to kiss is stubbly jaw which made him moan. "Mmhm, that's what I thought." Annabeth stated smugly.

She reached forward toward the front of the canoe, holding Percy's wrists with one hand, and retrieved a rope that had been threaded through her life jacket. Expertly, she made a quick, complicated knot, tying his hands to the seat.

"Annaa!" Percy complained, "Now I can't touch that beautiful ass of yours!"

Annabeth chuckled, grinding it into his erection. "Serves you right."

She attacked his mouth with ferocity, forcing her tongue between his lips, while tracing every curve on his abdomen with her fingers. Slowly, she crept lower and lower, making her way to the hem of his tee. Annabeth slid her hands underneath, running them up his bare skin, giving him goosebumps.

Soon, Percy's shirt was riding just below his chin, and his girlfriend pushed it up a little farther, to hang around his wrists.

Finally ceasing her grinding much to Percy's disappointment, Annabeth moved lower off his hips, to straddle his thighs. She unbuckled his belt, and pulled it all the way out, setting it on the rail of the boat. She then broke their kiss, trailing kisses, and licking her way down to just below his belly button, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. Looking up to make sure Percy's eyes were on hers, Annabeth gripped the flap of his jeans with her teeth, pulling it free of the button, while smiling, teasing him. She moved lower still, agonizingly slowly unzipping his fly.

"Hurry up, A-Annaa," Percy moaned.

Annabeth ripped his jeans down to his ankles, and danced her fingertips up his legs, but avoided Percy's cock, throbbing in his boxers. She tickled the skin right above his boxers, making him whine, wanting her to touch him where he needed her most.

Annabeth laughed, "Next time, will you listen to me?" Percy shook his head slightly, not giving in.

Are you sure?" Annabeth asked lightly running a finger down his length.

"Uhhngh!" Percy shook his head again, thrusting his hips up to her hand hovering just above his boxers.

"No!" Annabeth reprimanded, pushing his hips back down. "Not until you say it. Will. You. Obey. Me?" She walked her fingers up his stomach with every word.

"Y-yes," Percy replied, really needing her touch.

"That's what I thought," Annabeth replied, a smug look on her face. She grabbed the waist-band of his boxer and gave a quick tug, freeing his dick, standing tall and proud. She tickled his hips and the skin at the base of his erection. Percy moaned, wanting her to hurry up.

Finally, she gave him what he wanted. She roughly grabbed his cock and began sliding her hands up and down, while he groaned in pleasure.

Annabeth bent her over and licked the head at her own, leisurely pace. Percy thrust his hips up again, pushing his dick all the way in her mouth. She came up gagging. "Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth scolded him. Despite how annoyed she was at her boyfriend, she took him in her mouth again, planning on punishing him later.

Annabeth now licked and sucked his dick ferociously, deep-throating him a few times. "I-I'm gonna cum!" Percy yelled, on the verge of release. Instead of finishing him off, Annabeth pulled her mouth of with an audible 'pop', got off him and went to sit down at the back of the canoe. She reached for her paddle and began paddling them back to the dock.

"Annaaa!" Percy whined, wide-eyed.

She just shrugged, "That's what happens when you force your dick down my throat." Annabeth replied innocently. "You better get dressed, we're almost at the beach." She reached over and untied his hands.

Percy just lay there, so needing release. He would've lain there for a few more minutes but he heard the Aphrodite girls giggling at something on the shore and hurriedly, he yanked his boxers up over his still hard cock and wrestled to get his jeans buttoned up, which were painfully tight now.

He shot his girlfriend a glare as he got up off the floor and awkwardly sat down, trying to cover up the bulge in his pants. She just shrugged again, smiling.

Annabeth jumped out of the boat and tugged it onto the sand. "Coming Seaweed Brain?" She asked over her shoulder, glancing down at his crotch and snorted at his situation.

Percy took off his lifejacket and clambered over the edge of the boat, trying to hide his problem with the lifejacket. Noticing his attempt to cover up his crotch, and his uncomfortable stumbling after Annabeth, the Aphrodite girls giggled some more, "We can help you with that Percy," they said pointing, and batting their eyes innocently. Percy knew Annabeth wouldn't help him, he glanced at the group of girls and back to his girlfriend's figure walking away. Before Percy could do anything, Annabeth called back, "Percy!"

The Aphrodite girls sighed when Percy trotted after his girlfriend.

He finally caught up with her and fell in beside her. "What did those annoying idiots have to say now?" Annabeth demanded turning to face him.

"Uhh, nothing!" He replied, his tone very suspicious.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Percy didn't answer. As soon as they neared the cabins, Percy shoved his girlfriend up against the side of a cabin and smashed his lips to hers. She yelped, but it was muffled by his tongue seeking entrance. Her resolve crumbled as she began kissing him back with equal passion.

Percy ground his hips into hers, to show her just how desperate she'd left him. They both moaned into the kiss at the friction of their sexes. Percy broke the kiss as they both panted, gulping in air. "H-how about we take this back to my cabin?" He asked and Annabeth just nodded. Percy grabbed her hand and they sprinted to cabin three, not even bothering to be sneaky about it.

They burst through the door, kicking their shoes off, and immediately, Annabeth was on top of Percy, his back to the bed. Breaking their desperate kiss, Percy shook his head, "Nuh-uh Wise Girl, it's my turn," and he flipped them over tightly straddling her hips, grinding his erection into her, while kissing her ruthlessly.

He ripped her shirt off, and yanked her shorts down, chucking them somewhere in the Poseidon cabin. He began kissing down her neck, while reaching under her arched back to unclasp her bra. He pulled it off and began sucking, licking, and nibbling on a moaning Annabeth's breasts.

Percy's hand wandered further down, slipping under the waistband of her panties and he began playing with her clit. Annabeth moaned and squirmed incredibly. She gasped sharply as he suddenly plunged his cold fingers in her soaked, hot entrance. He wiggled his fingers around, making Annabeth lose herself in the immense pleasure he was causing her.

"Perc-Per-CY!" She yelped, "Just fucking get in me already!"

Percy was always so turned on when his perfect Wise Girl swore. "As you wish," He smirked, ditching his shirt, and jumping off the bed to take his pants and boxers off. Once he was completely naked, he literally tore Annabeth's thong, trying to get it off her.

"That's the second thong you've ruined, Percy!" She cursed.

Percy ignored the scolding, and ordered Annabeth on her knees. Surprised by his dominance, she readily complied.

Once she was in position, her butt facing Percy, he walked toward her and smacked her ass, leaving a read mark. Annabeth yelped at the pain, surprised as Percy had never played rough before, he was always so gentle during sex. He pushed her chest to the bed and gripped her hips before parting her pussy lips with the head of his shaft. "Ready?" He asked and Annabeth just moaned.

Percy took that as a yes and he rammed his dick into her dripping cunt. Annabeth inhaled sharply and panted, waiting for Percy to move. "Go!" She yelled impatiently.

"Not until you've learned your lesson!" He replied, moving one hand down to pinch her clit. She gasped loudly.

"W-what lesson?" she demanded.

"If you tease me and just leave hanging, I _will_ return the favour!" Percy replied matter-of-factly.

"Ugghh! Youidiot!" She grumbled, grinding her ass against him, wanting to feel him move inside her.

"No!" Percy scolded smacking her ass again and gripping her hips tighter.

"Percy!" Just fuck me already!" Annabeth yelled growing tired of Percy's game.

"Not until you've learned your lesson!" he repeated.

"Ok fine!" She spat out, solely focused on Percy's dick inside her.

"Payback's a bitch, Wise Girl," Percy replied before finally pulling out of her so his head was still inside. He drove his length into her, right down to the base, making Annabeth moan loudly. Percy continued pumping in and out of Annabeth's pussy, slapping her ass now and then. All that could be heard were their moans of pleasure, occasional gasps of pain from Annabeth and Percy's balls smacking against her thighs.

"I'm CUMMING!" Annabeth yelled and Percy reached down to play with her clit, speeding her orgasm along. He slapped her soft, creamy ass once more before feeling her walls clamp his penis. She shuddered uncontrollably. Percy kept pounding in and out of her, riding out her orgasm before finally yelling Annabeth's name and squirting inside her.

After a few minutes, they slowly came down off their high, and collapsed onto the bed, their limbs feeling like jelly. Percy gathered Annabeth in his arms, and crashed his lips onto hers once again. They just lay there making out after yet another hot fucking.

Percy loved that sometimes during sex, Annabeth showed her dirty side, as well as her sensitive, submissive side. No one else ever got to see that side of Annabeth, and Percy was proud that he did.

'I love this girl', he thought for the millionth time that day as they slowly drifted of to sleep, Percy not even bothering to pull out of Annabeth.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well! There you have it! The third chapter! Annabeth torturing Percy a little bit, per someone's request. Hope you liked it!**


	4. Yo! Read this!

Hey awesome Percabeth fans! So thank you thank you for always reviewing, following and waiting patiently... I am busy working on another chapter right now and trying to get it finished. Sorry for the wait... But it's coming! Hopefully by the end of today:-D


	5. Date Night (wat)

**Chapter 4**

Percy and Annabeth were startled awake by the dinner horn being blown. They looked worriedly at each other, "We slept that long?" Annabeth asked before jumping up and out of Percy's arms. Percy moaned when he left Annabeth's warmth.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said as she wrestled her bra on and her shirt. Finally, Percy managed to get up and once they were dressed and presentable, dashed out of the cabin for supper.

Trying to remain incognito, they slipped into the dining pavilion, and grabbed their food. Thankfully no one really noticed and only a few eyebrows were raised.

After dinner Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear to meet him at the beach as he dashed off to the Demeter cabin.

Annabeth sat down on the log by the beach waiting for Percy. 'Where was he?' Finally, he came up behind her and took her hand. "Where're we going Seaweed Brain?" she asked.

"Close your eyes. Trust me. Keep them closed until I say so." Percy excitedly whispered in her ear.

Annabeth squeezed her eyes closed and followed Percy, trusting him.

Finally, they reached their destination and Percy told Annabeth to open her eyes.

When she did she they were on the beach standing in a circle of rose petals. Annabeth gasped, "Percy! This is so sweet!"

He reached behind him and got down on one knee. Annabeth was surprised and worried.

"Annabeth Chase, will you go on a proper date with me?" Percy asked holding a beautiful bouquet of grey and red roses.

"Seaweed Brain! You had me worried there!" Annabeth laughed as she reached for the bouquet and pulled Percy up.

"Thank you." She whispered and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He replied with a huge smile on his face.

"Of course," She said and kissed him again.

Percy took Annabeth's hand as walked her back to her cabin. Once they reached the door, he lovingly gave her a long goodnight kiss. "Goodnight Wise Girl," Percy said after a breath.

She smiled, "Thank you for being so sweet. I love you Percy," Annabeth placed another kiss as her sibling were 'awwing' and giggling at the window.

"I'll pick you up at five m'lady?"

Annabeth laughed, "'Night Seaweed Brain." She opened the door and stepped inside. Percy turned and headed to his cabin for the night.

* * *

The next day, after lunch and cabin clean up inspections, Percy went to the Aphrodite cabin and knocked on the door. The door swung open and he was almost knocked out by the heavy smell of perfume wafting out.

"Well hello handsome," Drew exclaimed with lipstick in one hand and mascara in the other. "Anything I can do for you?" She asked, obviously looking at Percy's crotch. He blushed ferociously.

"Uh-h no," he stuttered, embarrassed. "Is Mitchell here?" Mitchell was on of the few (unfortunate, Percy thought) Aphrodite boys.

Drew sighed audibly, "Yes… Come on in." She stepped aside giving Percy a view of the hideously pink interior.

He walked in, his eyes blinded by everything pink besides three or four black beds, probably the guys'. Hearing his name, Mitchell looked up from where he was pulling pink heart stickers off his bed, "Hey man!" He greeted Percy, "What can I do for you?"

"Uh, well, I have a date with Annabeth-" he was interrupted by the younger girls giggling. "-and I was wondering if you might have a suit I could borrow since we're more 'a less the same size?"

Mitchell laughed, "Ya man, of course."

All geared up, Percy headed out of the Aphrodite cabin, thankful to be out, and towards his own.

* * *

At exactly five o'clock, Percy stood in front of Cabin 6, suit on, roses in hand, and his hair wet back with water. Percy knocked, the door immediately opened, and Annabeth stepped out.

"Percy!"

She was wearing a deep aquamarine dress just above her knees in front, long at the back, showing off her long, smooth, tanned legs. On her feet, she wore elegant white slip ons. Her hair was braided on the side of her head so her golden curls splayed loose over her other shoulder. She had traded her camp beads, for a long silver owl necklace that went well with her white and turquoise feather earrings. Even though she didn't need it, she wore mascara and a bit of lip gloss.

She did a small twirl, "Well Seaweed Brain, how do I look?"

Percy wanted to tell her that she looked absolutely stunning, infinity times better than Aphrodite herself, but something intelligent like, "Uhhng…" came out instead.

"I don't know if it's a turn on," she started, her voice getting quieter as stepped closer to whisper in his ear, "-that my boyfriend can't even speak enough to tell me how I look," Annabeth nibbled on his earlobe. That woke him out of his trance.

"Annabeth… You… You look absolutely, incredible. Percy breathed, trying to find a word even close to describing her magnificence. He put his hands on her waist, drawing her in, getting bolder. "But, I thought girls were supposed to wear clothes that matched their eyes, not their boyfriend's eyes."

She put hers around his neck, and gazed into his eyes, "You noticed… And that's only if their boyfriend's eyes sparkle and reflect the ocean's beauty." Annabeth leaned in and gave him a long, loving kiss on his saltwater lips.

They pulled away after a long time, needing air and Percy licked his lips. "Your lips taste like strawberry and vanilla."

Annabeth smiled, "And yours, taste like saltwater taffy. Nice suit by the way, you clean up nicely." She 'booped' his nose with her finger.

Percy rolled his eyes, Annabeth's signature move, "You seem surprised…" She laughed and Percy once again, lost himself in the beautiful, warm sound.

"Come on, we better get going before the aquarium closes." Annabeth walked away towards half-blood hill, Percy right behind her.

"Annabeth Chase, I am hurt." They both laughed.

They reached the car and Percy opened the passenger door of his blue Corvette Stingray, his birthday present a while back.

After driving a few minutes into the nearest big town, Percy parked the car in front of a small little restaurant called the View and Brew Bistro. It was very homey but still classy.

Immediately, Percy jumped out and opened Annabeth's door for her and stuck his hand in to help her out of the car. "What a gentleman," Annabeth commented surprised.

Percy just chuckled. "Shall we?" He offered his arm to her and she held on to the crook of his elbow. Once getting inside the lady asked "Do you have reservations?"

"Yes, Percy Jackson," Percy replied. Now Annabeth was really surprised.

"Come on in!" The waitress led them to a small table for two lit with a candle. Percy pulling out Annabeth's chair for her, they sat down. "Can I get you started with some drinks?"

"We'll have the champagne please," Percy replied and their waitress left.

"Champagne?" Annabeth raised her eyebrow.

"You are eighteen, aren't you?" Percy grinned.

Shortly the waitress returned with two tall glasses and a green bottle. Pouring the bubbly liquid for them, she asked, "Will it be the salmon or the chicken tonight?"

"Salmon for me and, Annabeth?"

"I'll have the salmon as well, thanks." Annabeth replied with a smile, but was confused, "Why do they only have two options?"

"Well, it's a very small place, by reservation only so they don't really need a big menu."

"Look at you, Percy Jackson, Seaweed Brain, making reservations." Annabeth smirked still surprised at this new Percy.

"Only the best for you," He replied with an easy smile.

The rest of the night they talked, the laughed, they ate. Percy made the mistake of asking how the designing Olympus was going, and Annabeth excitedly began telling Percy all about it. He tried to listen he really did, but one, he's a Seaweed Brain, and two, there was the most stunning girl sitting in front of him, with stormy grey that lit up when she talked about her passion and a smile that was melting Percy.

"Seaweed Brain, you're not listening," Annabeth replied exasperated but used to it, Percy never understood architecture.

"I'm sorry, I just keep getting lost in your eyes." He made a quick save, making Annabeth blush. After the most amazing meal, they decided it was getting late and that they should start heading back, but Percy didn't ever want this perfectly peaceful moment with the woman he loved, to end.

After paying the bill, they got back in the car, not really wanting to end the night. But finally, Percy drove off. But what Annabeth didn't know, was that the night was indeed not done. Percy stopped at a view point at the side of a lake, and smiled to a confused Annabeth. "C'mon."

He got out and grabbed something out of the trunk. Walking down to the sandy beach, Percy lay out a picnic blanket and beckoned Annabeth to sit beside him.

"This is cute," She smirked, walking over to him. She took her flats off and climbed under Percy's arm draped over her shoulders.

Together they lay there keeping each other warm, looking up at the stars.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Annabeth whispered, "Our adventure on the Argo II. I remember how embarrassed Frank was when he found us," She chuckled, the sound filling Percy with warmth.

Percy smiled, "You don't know how much I wanted do more than kiss you that night…" He quietly whispered not really wanting Annabeth to hear. Of course, she did.

"Really?" She sat up onto her elbow, smiling. "At least we had a pretty good makeout session." She watched him smile, a blush on his cheeks. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "How about we relive that night?"

Percy immediately captured her lips with his, sitting up to pull her closer, "Ok."

Annabeth climbed into his lap, her dress lifting so she could straddle his hips. Kissing ferociously, she moved down, kissing his stubbly jaw and licking and biting his neck. He moaned, "Shhh! Frank's gonna hear us!" Annabeth joked licking his ear.

Suddenly, she sat upright, jumping off him. "Wha-!" Annabeth silenced him by jerking him up onto his feet...

* * *

If you want anything to make sense, read the bold!

* * *

 **So this chapter has two alternate endings, which shall be posted momentarily:) Coming soon to an electronic device near you...**

 **And Guys! Please Review!**


	6. Ending 1

**Ending 1 (suggested by a guest)**

"I heard something. It sounded like a snake-like thing. Possibly a monster," She anxiously whispered, lifting her dress to grab her dagger strapped to her thigh. Hearing Annabeth's serious tone, shook Percy out of his lust daze. He reached into his pocket and yanked out riptide, uncapping it to reveal its full form.

Percy and Annabeth had now moved, standing back to back, ready for anything. "There!" Annabeth whisper-yelled, spotting the creature, confirming it indeed a monster. A hydra to be exact.

It had it's 9 hissing heads trained on the two demigods. "Fuck. It had to be a hydra." Percy complained. "Where's Leo with his fire when we need him?"

"Percy! Focus!" Annabeth spit out not taking her eyes off the monster.

"So how do we kill this thing again seeing as we have no fire nearby?" He asked his genius girlfriend.

"Well fire. But give me a minute to think what else." She racked her brain thinking of all the monsters she had read about, looking for the 'hydra file'.

"I don't know yet, but _don't cut it's heads off_!" She emphasized, remembering the first time Percy had encountered one.

"Yeah, yeah got that."

Suddenly it charged at Annabeth. Her lightening fast reflexes saved her as she leapt to the side, trying to stab it in the body. "I guess I'll distract it and you try to stab its heart, wherever it is!" She yelled as Percy bolted into action not liking seeing his girlfriend in danger. Annabeth was yelling, desperate to keep all its heads focused on her.

Percy crept up behind it as quietly as he could, and stabbed riptide down into its back. It roared, leaping forward and biting into one of Annabeth's shoulders. She slumped and Percy almost lost it. "ANNABETH!" He charged, trying to get to her, but the injured hydra was only pissed, not hurt, or dying. Percy stood his ground and felt a pull on his gut. His outrage and incredible anger, giving him a charge of power. A huge tsunami wave erupted out of the lake and engulfed the hydra, pulling it to the deepest parts of the lake, drowning it.

Percy immediately ran over to Annabeth. Her face was paling from the poison. "Don't worry about me," She mumbled her eyes glazed. "Kill it!"

"I did, it's ok, you're going to be fine!"

Percy lifted Annabeth into his arms, bridal style and sprinted to the car. He threw open the passenger door and gently set her down, opening the glove box and pulling out a bag of Ambrosia. "Here, you're going to be fine! Stay with me Annabeth! I cannot lose you!" He pushed two pieces into her mouth and rushed to the driver's seat.

Percy had never driven so fast in his life as he did back to camp. Percy wasn't sure he'd make it, he gunned it and roared up half-blood hill. Making it over, he screeched to a stop in front of the infirmary.

Chiron, mad at seeing a car on camp grounds, came outside to see what the commotion was.

Percy jumped out, "CHIRON!" He yelled "IT'S ANNABETH!" He lifted her into his arms again and out of the car, her head rolling back. Chiron centaur-speed galloped toward them, more worried than ever before as Annabeth was like a daughter to him. He pulled the door opened and Percy leapt inside. He lay her on a bed carefully, and let Chiron do his work. Chiron patched up her shoulder putting something on it to keep the poison from spreading.

Percy had been sitting alone on a chair holding an unconscious Annabeth's hand, for the whole night. His head was rested on his arm and he was snoring when he heard her, "Percy?"

He jerked his head up, "You're awake! Thank the gods!" He breathed his face scrunched with incredible worry but also relief. "How're you feeling? You want me to get Chiron?"

"No, it's ok, I'm ok. My shoulder is on fire though."

"Here, drink this." He held a cup with a straw to her lips, letting her drink the nectar.

She drained the whole cup and lay her head back down. "This is like the first time we met," She chuckled, Percy joining. "But you were the useless one."

"Hey, you're not useless, you killed the hydra!" He caressed her cheek.

"I did?" She scrunched her eyebrows. "I don't remember anything…"

"Well we were having a lovely makeout session when you jumped up hearing something. The hydra came along, you bravely distracted it, taking the scariest job for yourself, while I got to go poke my sword in his back." He left out the part where he drowned it.

"Ha, you still killed it."

"Maybe, but you were braver." He kissed her forehead.

"What time is it?"

Percy looked at his watch, "It's 2 am," He stated.

"Huh." Annabeth looked at him, "Wait, how did I get hurt?"

"It bit your shoulder and you blacked out from the poison," Percy told her his face darkening when he remembered, thinking she was dead.

"Hey, It's ok, I'm right here, I'm alright," She lifted his chin to look at her.

"Annabeth. I- I thought you were going to die. I just won't survive if you did."

She smiled sadly, "We went through Tartarus together and we're still alive. You're not getting rid of me that easily." She pulled him into a kiss. "I. Love. You."

He smiled, "Don't you ever try getting away from me ever again."

"I wouldn't dream of it." She pulled him into another kiss. Kissing him passionately. He pulled away.

"No, I don't wanna hurt you," His worried look on his face once again.

"You're cute when you're worried. And you know what will make me feel better?"

"What?" he eagerly asked wanting to help her in any way.

"Your lips on my lips, your tongue in my mouth, your hand in my hair, your other hand on my hip, and your body hovering protectively over mine." She kissed him again.

"No, Annabeth your shoulder. I don't want to hurt it worse," He pulled away, worried.

"Ugh Seaweed Brain, I just got bit, I didn't have a heart attack. Now get over here now. I. Am. Fine."

Percy was a brave demigod, but Annabeth's stern face and tone, was not something to mess with. "Are you sure?" He checked once more, glancing at her injured shoulder. She just rolled her eyes and smashed her lips to his biting and tugging at his lower lip.

Percy lost all resolve and kissed her back with equal passion, sliding his tongue over her lips, felt her open her mouth slightly, and eagerly let him in. Percy climbed onto the bed next to her, resting one hand on her hip and the other coiled in her unruly curls.

Continuously kissing passionately, Annabeth fisted Percy's shirt, tugging at it. "Take this off," She breathed and he quickly unbuttoned the irritating white button up and ripped it off, working at the delicate robe she was now wearing.

"You know- what's- super hot?" He breathed between kisses.

"What?" She was panting.

"My fucking hot Annabeth Chase fighting a hydra in flats and a dress."

She rolled her eyes but smiled at his language. "Since when do you swear so much?"

He smirked, "Only to emphasize the obviousness of how fucking hot my girlfriend is."

She chuckled and kissed him once again, getting back into their rhythm.

Percy tugged the string of her low robe. He pulled it off her, finding a defined, tanned core, and a white strapless bra. Her breasts were almost spilling out of, as Percy soon found out, a bra with lots of padding. He kissed his way down her neck, capturing one of her hardened peeks in his mouth, squeezing her other breast in his rough sword hand. She moaned and tugged at his raven locks, "Stop teasing me…"

Percy was still in his tux pants and Annabeth moved her hand to tug at the band.

"No. I'm only going to give you pleasure tonight. Make you get better."

She moaned and threw her head back when he pressed his fingers to her thong covered sex. He slowly massaged and slipped his hand under the band. He cupped her, feeling how soaked she was, plunged two fingers into her warmth. Moving his fingers around, he arched them up and rubbed against her g-spot. She screamed and Percy kissed her, trying to keep it down. Annabeth orgasmed right then and there due to Percy finding her g-spot. He smiled, "Found it."

Annabeth was still breathing heavily after her incredible orgasm and she turned to smirk at Percy.

"Hey I don't want to make you move to much if we, ah- you know, have actual sex." He looked at her concerned.

"Hmm… Well spooning wouldn't make my shoulder rub against anything, and I've never tried it before…" She had a gleam in her grey orbs.

Percy grinned and jumped off the bed to climb on the other side. Annabeth scooched over a bit to give him some room.

"Ready?" he asked, his tux pants and boxers already ditched. Annabeth could feel his boner poking into her butt cheek, and she eagerly nodded.

Percy slid his cock between her ass cheeks, having to lift one a bit, which turned Annabeth on.

He squeezed and massaged, as his dick found her pussy. Finally, he plunged it in and Annabeth gasped at the new angle. Slowly he pulled out again, trying to find a rhythm. They were both moaning and groaning, Annabeth feeling tighter than ever and Percy dick ramming into her at a completely different angle than always, making him find her g-spot every thrust. He reached forward and grasped a nipple between two fingers making her gasp as well as moan. Percy leaned down and placed kisses on her neck biting occasionally and whispering sweet nothings to her.

"PeeerCy!" Annabeth was so close, her orgasm steadily charging forward. Releasing her breast, Percy reached down to play with her clit, making her almost yell. He clamped his teeth on her earlobe, "Come on baby, cum for me. You like my dick ramming into your dripping pussy, rubbing against your g-spot every thrust? You like it when I fuck you senseless?" Percy seductively whispered in her ear.

That made Annabeth come apart, she reached behind her and squeezed Percy's balls in her hand, pulling him with her. They yelled as their orgasm rolled through them, leaving them panting and grinning like idiots.

"Wow. That was fucking hot!" Annabeth moaned and turned her head to passionately kiss Percy. "Thanks Perce, I'm feeling so much better…" Annabeth had a huge smile on her face and it only made Percy smile wider. "I love you Wise Girl. Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I won't. I love you too." Annabeth kissed him lovingly.

"We should probably get dressed in case anyone comes in here."

"Like they couldn't already hear what we were doing," Annabeth smirked, "Percy grab my underwear please," She batted her eyes at him.

"Of course, your _high_ ness…" He got up and searched around for her grey thong, taking a whiff of it when he found it. His eyes closed, he loved the smell of her.

"Enjoying yourself?" Annabeth flashing her signature smirk.

Percy trotted over with his boxers now on and held them out so she could slip her legs in. He dragged them up, tickling her legs. She smiled once they were on, "I should get you to do this every time…"

"Nuh uh, it's only 'cause you're hurt, otherwise, my job is undressing you," Percy placed a kiss on her lips then on her bandaged shoulder. He helped her pull the robe back on and then climbed back behind her, pulling a blanket over the two of them. He wrapped his arm around her waist, sliding the other under her neck. He pulled their bodies flush together, keeping each other warm and they slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep. "I love you..."

 **2nd ending coming up! REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **The 2nd ending, which everyone's so damn thirsty for, ain't comin out unless I get at least 7 reviews for this or my last chapter. You want it? Review. Guys only 2 more reviews to 7! Review and I'll post the 2nd ending!**


End file.
